


Only Fools Rush In

by Tepidtea_cat (cheshire_cat99)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pick-Up Lines, Sawamura Daichi's Missing Tooth, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Training Camp, also mentioned - Freeform, attempt at flirting, mentioned - Freeform, mentioned bokuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_cat99/pseuds/Tepidtea_cat
Summary: Ever since the Tournament, Terushima's attention keeps wandering back to Karasuno's captain. It isn't until a training camp comes around and he hangs out with Sawamura that he learns just how much he likes the rival captain.





	Only Fools Rush In

Karasuno’s captain doesn’t seem like the kind of person who is noticed right away. His looks are average and so seemed his skills.

  
His team is full of talented players that shine like a beacon of light, demanding everyone’s attention nearby. In comparison, he just didn’t stand out. He was so shadowed out that Terushima didn’t spare him a second glance, until it was too late.

  
Sawamura had his own commanding presence. He knew the game and how to play it. His receives were solid and so was his faith in his team. His skill showed through years of dedication and practice.

  
The captain was too mature and serious for Terushima’s taste, but that didn’t stop his attention from wandering back to him countless times. He is the direct opposite of Terushima and rebellious streak. As a captain, he has a solid foundation to support his newly constructed team, filling in the gaps where the cracks show. Terushima admired that.

  
He has taken into keeping up-to-date with Karasuno. Research purposes, he tells himself.

  
He is taking volleyball more seriously now. He pays more attention to the foundation of the sport.

  
So excitement bubbles in his chest when the announcement comes that Johzenji is invited to a dual prefecture training camp. A week to mess around, play volleyball, and talk to cute managers, what’s not to love about that.

  
He ignores how much more intense the feeling gets when he thinks of what team will also be there, and, specifically, who on that team.

  
\--

  
Seeing Sawamura in person again is different after only seeing the updates of him on the internet. He notices more than he could in the game videos taken by somebody’s smartphone. All the small details a camera can't give justice to are now clear to him. Like the way his shorts stretch around his toned thighs as he plays, or how they cling just right everywhere else. His hair is soft looking, even from across the gym under the fluorescent lighting.

  
Terushima is quick to decide that Sawamura is the most desirable person here.

  
On the first day of camp, he walks up to Sawamura with confidence. “I'm sorry, were you talking to me?” he interrupts the conversation of whoever else the dark-haired man was talking to.

  
“Um, no?” He answers, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Oh, well then, please start. It seems I don’t have your number and I would like to change that.”

  
“Is this for volleyball?” he starts, unsure about the sudden question. “Is this about the captain group chat? If you want to join I should warn you all Kuroo and Bokuto do is spam with memes till 3:30 in the morning.”

  
Terushima laughs. “No, no, I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Oh, well then, sure. I don’t see why not.” Sawamura rolls along, not seeing the exasperated look his grey-haired friend gives him, and trades phones with Terushima.

  
He puts his name in the other’s phone with a winky face beside it for added personality.

  
“Thanks!” He gives the brunet a wink, to which the other returns with a polite smile of his own.

  
Terushima’s mind briefly stalls. He didn’t know Sawamura was missing a tooth, and a front one no less. It was simultaneously badass and cute.

  
\--

  
Around lunchtime the second day, he goes at it again. As far as he is concerned yesterday was a success. He got Sawamura’s number.

  
He waits for his chance this time. Interrupting the other from his friends might not have been the smartest move on his part since Sawamura was dragged away from him not far into their talk by said friends.

  
“Are you Netflix?” He begins, sitting next to Sawamura at the end of a vacant table. “Because I could watch you for hours.”

  
The other pauses his eating. “Honestly, I’m more of a Hulu kind of a guy.”

  
Terushima stares at him. “You know this might not work out.”

  
Sawamura just laughs. “What why? There’s nothing wrong with either.” He begins eating again speaking between bites. “Actually, my friends and I watch both. Suga has a Netflix account so we just drift to whichever. You know because if one of them doesn’t have a show the other might have it.”

  
“That’s pretty smart, but I don’t think my friends would trust me with that.”

  
“I can see you changing their password and locking them out.” Sawamura laughs again at Terushima, who can’t help but notice he has a pretty laugh too.

  
“You aren’t wrong.” He agrees, joining in the other’s laughing.

  
\--

  
“Is it hot in here, or is it just you?”

  
Today’s the fourth day of training camp. Terushima’s team has been beaten again by Karasuno, but only by one point this time. They have been able to keep the scores close for the most part so far. He’s finished up doing penalties, joining Sawamura leaning on the wall drinking from his water bottle.

  
“I think it’s hot everywhere.” the other sighs.

  
“Well maybe,” Terushima starts, instantly forgetting whatever one-liner he was going to say as it dies on his tongue. At their proximity, he can see the sweat rolling down the side of Sawamura’s jaw. How his lips form around the top of his water bottle.

  
Terushima’s face heats up with every new detail his mind conjures. He twists one of his earrings to get try and distract his mind.

  
“What?” Sawamura asks looking over at him with those soft brown eyes, wiping his mouth. Terushima tries not to follow the movement with his eyes, just as much as he tries not to get lost in the other’s gaze.

  
“N-nothing.”

  
\--

  
The last practice game against Karasuno ends with Terushima’s side of the court pulling ahead with a win.

  
Throughout the week, he has been able to strike up easy conversations with Sawamura. He’s found himself liking the guy, and for more than just for his attractive looks. He doesn’t know what to do about it.

  
Hitting on girls in the past had been relatively easy. It didn’t require much thought from him. He knew what to say to score a girl’s number and most of the time a date.

  
Everything he has tried with Sawamura has flown over the guy’s head. He wants to tell the guy, but it’s been a week of trying. Terushima is beginning to doubt himself. He doesn’t want to face rejection at this point.

  
He waves to Sawamura, giving him a wink, as the older man’s team make their way outside to begin penalties. He sighs running a hand through his bleached hair once the other is out of site.

  
He stiffens up when an arm wraps around his shoulders.

  
“Oya Oya!” The Fukurodani’s captain, Bokuto, chirps loudly in Terushima’s ear.

  
The other captain from Nekoma joins in leaning on his other shoulder.

  
“Say, Bokuto, haven’t we noticed a little punk of a pretty boy from Johzenji ogling our Sawamura. Hanging out with him on breaks and such.” Kuroo says over Terushima to his friend. Bokuto nods his head as Kuroo continues to Terushima directly. “What we wanted to know-“

  
“What! I haven’t been ogling Sawamura.” He tries in vain.

  
“Liar!!” Bokuto accuses, jumping in front of him and crossing his arms. A defiant look is fixed on his face.

  
“Sooo,” Kuroo draws on. Once it’s clear that there’s going to be no more interrupting, he continues. His smirk twists up just a bit more “We are wanted to know…Do you want to join our Thighs for Life club?”

  
Terushima stares at him.

  
“No.” he deadpans.

  
“Whaa, come on why not?” Bokuto pouts. “Hey, hey, we also talk about Akaashi too.” He adds.

  
“Yeah, no.” Terushima’s doesn’t care to get mixed in with their idiocy. He tries to remove Kuroo’s arm from around his shoulder, but to no avail, as the grip tightens.

  
“We can’t just let you leave now that you know about our secret,” Kuroo says gravely.

  
“Well don’t just tell people about it if you want to keep it a secret!” he is not fidgeting under both of their stares.

  
“People make mistakes.” Kuroo brushes him off.

  
“I mean you weren’t wrong wrong, but I…”

  
Shit.

  
“Ha! Called it!” Bokuto boasts. “That means you owe me your snack,” Kuroo grumbles something back about how the other already took his snack.

  
They both turn back to him keenly. “Go on~” they urge.

  
Crossing his arms Terushima relents with a click of his tongue. “He’s cool, you know, Sawamura. He’s a cool guy… with nice legs, eyes, and laugh.” He huffs. “He’s funny too. I love talking to him about anything,” he mumbles the last part out.

  
“Are you going to confess to him?” Bokuto asks eyes wide.

  
“Who said anything about that!”

  
“Well, you said you like him? Kind of?”

  
“That doesn’t mean-“ He pauses, breaking. “I’ve already tried asking him out.”

  
“So, he rejected you?”

  
“No? I tried some pick-up lines at first, but then they went right over him. We just kept talking and I forgot all about it.”

  
“He is dense.” Kuroo claps him on the back, good-naturedly. “So we will help you get into his pants.”

  
“Thanks, but no thanks.”

 

Kuroo ignores him, instructing Bokuto over. “Bo, come here and be Sawamura.”

  
“Okeydokey!” The other chirps.

  
“Why are you doing this?”

  
“Because I’m a nice person.”

  
He doesn’t believe it for a second.

  
Kuroo, seeing the look on his face, turns back to Bokuto. “Why does no one believe me? Bo, aren’t I nice.”

  
“You did help me find my phone,” the gelled-haired man admits thoughtfully.

  
“See!”

  
“-but you were also the one who lost it.”

  
Kuroo rubs his eyes, sighing. “Whatever, just stand here and look beautiful like you always do.”

  
“Kk!” Bokuto gets into position, crouching down in front of Terushima, flexing his thighs with a wiggle of his brows.

  
Terushima rolls his eyes at the action.

  
In all honesty, he didn’t think they were going to take it seriously, but they scrutinized everything little thing he said. Bokuto had the gall to turn him down three times.

  
“You’re making this way too difficult! Why does it matter how I ask him out?” Terushima huffs. “I just want to go up to him and tell him how I feel, without the fear of rejection. It’s the end of the week if I don’t do this now I’ll never have the chance again.”

  
Bokuto looks at him with tears in his eyes. “I-I” he starts, “I didn’t know!” before throwing himself on Terushima, knocking them both down onto the floor.

  
“Your poor love-sick soul!” the wails along with other gibberish.

  
“You idiot! Get off me!” Bokuto’s arms only crushed him harder in his koala hug.

  
Kuroo laughs his ass off, clutching his sides at the two on the floor.

  
“Hey Kuroo, Kenma is looking for you. He said you hid his Ninten-“

  
Terushima freezes from trying push Bokuto off him and looks up at the familiar voice. Sawamura stands partway in the doorway. Terushima can’t decipher the look in his eyes as he analyzes the situation.

  
Terushima is still pinned down by Bokuto, in a questionable position, implying something that was definitely not happening. His mind runs wild with all the scenarios Sawamura must be thinking about.

  
He wants to melt into the floor and disappear.

  
What felt like an eternity only lasted a couple of seconds.

  
“I don’t want to know, but yeah, Kuroo, Kenma wants his Nintendo.” Is all Sawamura says before slipping out.

  
“Wait!” He throws a still Bokuto off him and runs out of the gym to chase down Sawamura.

  
“Sawamura!” He calls out once he catches up to the older boy outside. He doesn’t wait for the other to stop and turn around. “I like you! W-will you go out with me!”

  
He didn’t realize that he closed his eyes until he blinks them open. He stares down at the concrete, clenching his fists as the beat of silence grows longer.

  
Sawamura’s shoes, frozen mid-step, fully turn towards him.

  
He jerks his head up at the sound of a muffled laugh.

  
Sawamura is rubbing the back of his head, smiling softly with a bright blush covering his cheeks.

  
“Where did that come from?”

  
“I had been meaning to ask you out since the beginning of the week, but… then you saw me with Bokuto and I thought you got the wrong idea”

  
“You mean back there? I had no idea what was going on. I just didn’t want to stick around to find out.”

  
“So you didn’t think me and Bokuto were… a thing?”

  
“No why would I think that? He is going out with Kuroo anyway.”

  
“O-oh…”

  
Sawamura steps closer to him.

  
“But you know, I think I like you too, Terushima.”

  
“really?” he leans in, a smirk ghosting over hip lips.

  
“Yeah.”

  
He’s not sure who closed the distance first, but it was over too soon.

  
The kiss was brief, just long enough for Terushima to feel those plump, chapped lips. Long enough for him to get a craving to kiss them again.

  
Sawamura steps away, a coy smile fixed on those lips. “We really should be getting back to our teams.”

  
“You are always playing the responsible role aren’t you.”

  
“Someone should.” He says holding out his hand for the other to take. So Terushima walks with him.


End file.
